


the good and the better

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, M/M, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: There is only one thing better than roleplay: Tony Stark in your bed, wearing nothing but a shirt.





	the good and the better

**Author's Note:**

> i have never read any comic at all but i borrowed the bit of clint's childhood and lucky, the dog existence from them. might be wrong. might not be. i don't claim to have made this in character and with the facts though.
> 
> might be out of character, by the way. Whatever, That Happens am i right
> 
> prompt of the day: half-clothed... half-naked... idk how that is written

Clint has faced great hardships. The day he cut the wires of his video-games by accident, his childhood (though he liked to be secretive about that), that time Lucky got sick and it was a simple thing but he got worried.

This was the greatest.

He came back home after a working day. Lucky was sleeping on the couch. He thought Tony would be working.

But no. Tony Stark **is** in his bed, _just_ wearing a shirt.

“Oh,” he seems surprised.

_God. He fucking owes his life to roleplay._

“You’re home early.”

He takes off his jacket.

“Honey, I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> truth be told. i want to sleep. poor of anyone who ever reads this for having to deal with those notes


End file.
